This invention relates to a pipeline break detection system and, more particularly, to a system for monitoring the rate at which pressure in a pipeline falls. Previous pipeline break detector systems delivered an output signal in the system. However, such break detection systems were generally extremely complex with numerous high quality components and extensive plumbing or they could not distinguish a fast, short term surge from an actual linebreak, and often required an external power source.